A New beginning
by Jessica Valenti
Summary: Roswell after life
1. Prologue

Pg – 13 Genre: Romance/Action Summary: Roswell after life A/N: This is my first English fic.  
  
A New beginning  
  
Prologue  
  
"I'd like to reserve a room for two. The name's Newman" Max Evans said.  
  
"50 dollars a night"  
  
Max paid the money and took the key. He looked at his wife, Liz, and took her hand. Liz smiled as they left the lobby to go to their room. They arrive at their room and Max takes Liz to his arms. Liz screams but laughs.  
  
"Max!"  
  
"Aren't I supposed to carry my wife over the threshold?" Max asked.  
  
Liz smiled and kissed her husband. Max closed the door behind them and walked towards the bed. They were happy and that's the way it would be forever.  
  
"I love you Mrs. Evans", Max whispered.  
  
"I love you Mr. Evans", Liz whispered back.  
  
Michael Guerin walked towards the hotel room he and Maria De Luca had stayed in. He had the key in his hand as he stopped in front of the room. He opened the door and walked in. Maria followed him and closed the door behind them.  
  
"Just what I needed", Michael said.  
  
"What are you saying?" Maria asked.  
  
"This. I wanted the two us to be alone"  
  
Maria looked at Michael as he came closer to her. Michael started kissing Maria and she kissed back smiling. This was it. This is what she needed the most, Michael's kisses and love.  
  
Kyle Valenti opened his and Isabel Ramirez's hotel room door. He sighed as he saw there was only one bed in the room.  
  
"Iz, I'm going to sleep on the sofa. I'm used to it" Kyle said as Isabel walked into the room.  
  
"Thank you Kyle", Isabel said.  
  
Kyle smiled a little, but then became serious when he saw Isabel's face. She was sad. Of course she was, she had just left Roswell, her husband. Kyle knew how she felt. He had to leave his father behind. Suddenly Isabel walked over to Kyle and hugged him. Kyle was shocked at first, but he understood.  
  
"Kyle, promise you won't leave me." Isabel said.  
  
"I promise, I won't go anywhere", Kyle replied.  
  
It was a promise that he would keep. He wouldn't leave Isabel alone. He was Isabel's friend, and he would always be; only a friend, nothing more nothing less.  
  
"Do you want to use the shower first?" Kyle asked.  
  
"No, you can go first", Isabel replied.  
  
"Okay, I'll be back soon."  
  
Kyle smiled to Isabel and went to the bathroom.  
  
(To be continued...) 


	2. Part one

Part one - I want to help him  
  
They slept the night in the hotel. In the morning the group was in Max and Liz's room, talking about what they should do next.  
  
"Can't we just stay here for few days?" Kyle asked.  
  
"I guess we could. But only a couple of days", Max answered.  
  
"What will we do after couple of days?" Isabel asked.  
  
"That's what we have to decide", Max replied.  
  
Max looked at his friends. Isabel was thinking many things, she missed Jesse. Kyle was walking around in the room. He was confused. Liz walked over to Kyle.  
  
"Kyle you need to calm down", Liz said.  
  
"Calm down? How can I calm down?" Kyle asked.  
  
"I'm sure that you're dad is alright..." Liz began.  
  
She placed her hand on Kyle's and got a flash. She saw a black car outside of the Valenti's house. She saw men going in to the house and come back with Kyle's dad. He looked pale, and seemed to be afraid. The men put him into the car and left. The flash ends.  
  
"Liz what's wrong?" Kyle asked.  
  
"I got a flash, you're dad is in danger", Liz said.  
  
Kyle looked at Liz. He was shocked.  
  
"What do you mean ' in danger'?" Kyle asked in panic.  
  
"Some men are going to go to your house, and take your dad", Liz said.  
  
"Are going to? So you mean we could warn him??" Kyle asked.  
  
"Kyle, If we call him they'll find out where we are", Max said.  
  
"But if we don't they'll capture him!" Kyle yelled.  
  
"Kyle, we can't take the risk!" Michael yelled back.  
  
Kyle looked at them all. Was this the thanks for everything his dad had done? Were they really going to leave him to trouble? Kyle raised his hand and hit the wall.  
  
"I'm sorry Kyle", Max whispered.  
  
In the night, Kyle was sitting on the sofa. He couldn't sleep when his mind was somewhere else. What was going to happen to his father? Kyle walked into the room, sat down, walked again, sat again, not even thinking about sleeping. Why couldn't he have powers? Then he could've warned his dad through dreams or something. Isabel? She could go to into his dad's dreams, Kyle thought.  
  
Before he could go talk to Isabel, his world went black. He fell to the floor. It was like something had knocked him out, but nothing was there.  
  
At the Valenti's, Jim was in the living room sitting on the sofa. He looked at pictures of his son and sighed. He missed Kyle so much. Kyle appears in the living room.  
  
"What the- ?" Kyle thought.  
  
He looked around. He was home. He saw his dad. He was safe.  
  
"Dad! You have to leave!" Kyle yelled.  
  
Jim turned around and saw his son. He walked over to him.  
  
"Kyle, what...how?" Jim started.  
  
"No time to explain. You need to go, dad. The FBI is coming."  
  
Jim looked at Kyle. He didn't understand. Kyle hurried him to pack his things and leave. The FBI came to the door. It was too late.  
  
"No!" Kyle yelled as he started to disappear from the living room. "Kyle!" Jim yelled.  
  
Kyle focused on staying. He closed his eyes and suddenly felt like he was in the apartment again. The door swung open. Kyle raised his hand and threw the men out.  
  
"Dad, backdoor, hurry!" Kyle said.  
  
"What about you?" Jim asked.  
  
"Don't worry, I can disappear", Kyle grinned.  
  
Jim nodded, and left the house. Kyle started to focus on leaving the place, when he saw the FBI coming back. He started to disappear, when one of the men shot at him. He felt the bullet hit him, before he disappeared from the house.  
  
---  
  
"Kyle, Kyle please wake up!" Isabel yelled.  
  
Isabel tried to wake Kyle. He was still unconscious in the hotel room. Isabel felt blood coming from Kyle's stomach. There seemed to be a bullet wound. When was he shot?  
  
"Max, I need to get Max", Isabel whispered.  
  
Isabel left the room and ran over to Max's room.  
  
"Max! You need to help! Kyle's bleeding!" Isabel yelled.  
  
Max got up and followed Isabel to the other room. Kyle was awake and tried to get up.  
  
"Don't move Kyle, what happened?" Max asked.  
  
"I don't know. I had this dream. I helped my dad escape from the FBI. And I got shot. When I woke up..."  
  
"You really were shot", Max ended.  
  
"Yeah, what does that mean?" Kyle asked.  
  
"I think that's you're power. You can go to another place without you're body leaving but you're mind will."  
  
Kyle looked at Max. He was shocked. Powers were coming to him?  
  
(To be continued...) 


	3. Part two

Part two - Panic grows  
  
"What do you mean by 'my power'? I'm not going to be like you, right?" Kyle asked in panic.  
  
"Kyle calm down", Max said.  
  
"But I don't have the green thing going on. I can't be an alien. I can't", Kyle continued.  
  
Michael rolled his eyes and stopped Kyle from walking circles. Kyle looked at him for awhile and sat down in a chair.  
  
"What's happening to me?" He asked from Max.  
  
"I don't know. They only thing I do know is that you have powers. Maybe you don't get the 'green thing'", Max said.  
  
"Liz had it", Kyle replied.  
  
"But you're not Liz", Max said.  
  
"Yeah I know, but I can't believe. I just can't", Kyle said.  
  
Kyle stood up and walked to the door.  
  
"Kyle, where are you going?" Michael asked.  
  
"Out, I need some time alone."  
  
Kyle left the room. Max sighed and looked after him. Liz came up to Max and put her head to his shoulder.  
  
"He just needs some time to think. He'll come back", Liz said.  
  
Max smiled at Liz and hoped that she was right. Kyle had been acting weirdly since he found out about his powers. It wasn't like him to be so quiet.  
  
Kyle walked outside. It was raining so Kyle was wet already. He sighed and looked at the sky. It was really grey. Kyle thought he needed to go back before storm started. He turned around and heard a familiar voice. He turned towards the voice and saw his dad. Did Kyle use his powers again?  
  
"Dad?" Kyle said.  
  
Jim nodded. Kyle started walking towards him, but then stopped. It couldn't be him. It had to be an illusion.  
  
"You're not my dad. He doesn't know where I am", Kyle said.  
  
"No, Kyle. It's me"  
  
"No! You can't be!" Kyle yelled.  
  
Kyle blew up a rock near him without noticing. The man looked at him and didn't panic. Kyle looked at him for a moment. It wasn't an illusion. Anyone else would've panicked. Kyle walked over to the man and hugged him.  
  
"Dad. How are you here?" Kyle asked.  
  
"I'm your dad. I know how to find you."  
  
"I missed you so much..."  
  
Kyle was so confused and happy at the same time. He didn't notice a man behind them.  
  
"Kyle. I need you to run", Jim whispered.  
  
"What?" Kyle asked.  
  
"Just run. Run away, as fast as you can. Don't run to where the others are though", Jim replied.  
  
"Why?"  
  
Kyle heard a gunshot and turned around.  
  
"Run!" Jim yelled at Kyle.  
  
Kyle looked at Jim for a while and started to run away.  
  
"Stop!" Kyle heard someone yell.  
  
But Kyle didn't stop. He just ran away from his dad, in the opposite direction to the hotel.  
  
"After him!" A man ordered.  
  
Most of the men started following Kyle. Kyle just kept running into the woods, not knowing where to run or what to do if they caught him. He was worried about his dad. How did the men know where he was? His dad didn't know, so he couldn't have told them.  
  
"What if the men don't catch him?" Someone asked from the man who made orders.  
  
"We'll find him, he has it on still. The others will be here soon. They're bringing the device", the man said.  
  
Max stood up in the room they were all in. He looked at everyone.  
  
"Should we go look for Kyle?"  
  
"If we do he wouldn't trust us anymore", Liz said.  
  
"But something might have happened to him, we have to --"  
  
Before Max could finish his sentence, he heard Kyle's voice behind him. He turned around and saw Kyle standing near the window.  
  
"Kyle, how did you--"  
  
"The powers. Listen, you have to run away. The FBI's here. I don't know how, but you have to go!" Kyle said.  
  
"Where are you?" Max asked.  
  
"It doesn't matter, go!" Kyle said before disappearing.  
  
Kyle opened his eyes. He looked up and saw men in black suits. Kyle almost screamed and started to get up, but then a man pointed a gun at him. Kyle stopped like he had hit a wall. He was in panic, but didn't move because of the gun. How did they find him? Kyle had made sure that no one would've found him.  
  
"Come with us", the man with the gun ordered.  
  
Kyle stood up and started walking after two men. The gunman followed behind Kyle, making sure he didn't try anything. Kyle was shaking a lot. He was afraid, how did this happen? Kyle was taken back to the place where he met his dad. The man with gun pushed him towards the man who was in charge.  
  
"Where are the others?" The man asked.  
  
"Others?" Kyle asked.  
  
The man hit him to the stomach.  
  
"Don't lie to me. There are more of you."  
  
"More of what?"  
  
"You, aliens. You're dad isn't one of you, but it seems that you are."  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about --"  
  
"You know exactly what I'm talking about."  
  
The man walked over to the van. Kyle waited for awhile and saw the man coming back with his dad.  
  
"Dad..."  
  
"If you don't start talking, he is going to suffer."  
  
Kyle looked at his dad. He was shaking his head, trying to say that he could deal with it. But Kyle didn't want to risk it.  
  
"They're in a hotel near here, Kyle said."  
  
"Good boy."  
  
The man nodded to his men and Kyle was taken to the van with his dad. Kyle didn't say anything. He just hoped that the others had left the hotel.  
  
(TBC) 


	4. Part three

Part three - Drown together  
  
Max, Liz, Michael, Maria and Isabel were in the van. Michael drove the van trying not to drive too fast.  
  
"How did the FBI now where we are?" Isabel asked.  
  
"I have no idea. The only thing I know is that I'm worried about Kyle", Max replied.  
  
"Yeah, me too. I mean he used his powers to warn us, and the last time he used them he lost his conscious", Isabel said.  
  
"He might be captured", Liz said quietly.  
  
Everyone was quiet. No one said a word for awhile, the just continued driving.  
  
Kyle and Jim were sitting in the FBI-van. Kyle was quiet. He was wondering how the FBI knew where he was. Jim looked at him. He somehow knew what he was thinking. He didn't know the answer either. Kyle looked at his dad and took his hand.  
  
"I'm going to do this", he said  
  
"Do what?" Jim asked.  
  
"Just focus on me", Kyle replied.  
  
Kyle closed his eyes and started to make a connection to his dad. Suddenly he felt flashes coming to his mind.  
  
flash  
  
"Kyle, what the hell are you doing here?"  
  
"Just wanted to see what was more important than me."  
  
"You don't understand."  
  
"No, I don't. I don't understand why you're hunting Max Evans, why you can't just tell me." " Kyle, you get the hell outta here right now."  
  
"How many times have I heard the stories, dad? How many times you sitting at home listening to grandma cry while grandpa spent the night chasing spacemen out in the woods? That's my role now, isn't it? It's ironic."  
  
"Kyle, wait."  
  
"Now I know why you never wanted to see grandpa again. Because to him you were just a low priority!"  
  
flash  
  
"No. Oh no. No. Aw, no, Kyle! Aw, geez, no! NO KYLE! Augh! Help. Help me. Somebody, help me! Augh. Save my son, please."  
  
"What the hell just happened to me?"  
  
"I don't care who you are, or what you are. I'll be here for you. I need a moment alone with my son."  
  
flash  
  
"Well, listen, maybe you should...maybe you should cut 'em a little slack, Kyle. I mean, after all, Max Evans did save your life."  
  
"Damn human of him. Of course, he is the reason I got shot in the first place, but what the hell. No conditions are permanent. No conditions are reliable. Nothing is self."  
  
flash  
  
"I'm in awe of you every day, son. And I apologize for not recognizing the man that you're becoming...because you're a darn...you're a darn good one."  
  
The flashes end as soon as they started. Kyle started focusing on Max. He needed to teleport them both to where Max and the others where. Kyle felt himself falling asleep, just as Jim felt himself disappear.  
  
"Kyle..."  
  
Kyle didn't answer. Kyle appeared in the van, Jim after him.  
  
"Kyle!" Max yelled when he saw him.  
  
"Hey ya...look. Take care of my dad."  
  
Kyle took his hand away from dad.  
  
"How did you do that? "Liz asked.  
  
"I don't know...but it took a lot of my powers", Kyle said.  
  
"Can't you teleport here?" Liz asked.  
  
"I'm too tired...and besides, if I do the FBI will find you. I get the feeling I have something that makes them find me....I don't know", Kyle said.  
  
"Kyle", Jim said silently.  
  
"Just keep running...I mean, going away. Don't come back to find me. Whatever happens, don't come. I'll come back, when I've rested."  
  
"What if they block your powers?" Max asked.  
  
"You'll know if that happens...I just want you to be safe."  
  
Kyle disappeared.  
  
"Kyle!" Max yelled after him.  
  
Jim closed his eyes. Max didn't know what to do. Should he just leave Kyle? No, that wasn't an option. They needed to find out where Kyle was and bring him back.  
  
Kyle opened his eyes in the van. He did it. He used his powers for something good. He saved his dad. Nothing else mattered to him. Kyle noticed that the van had stopped. They were probably at the hotel. The men were looking for Kyle's friends. Not finding them. Kyle was too tired to look at the van's doors when someone opened them.  
  
"The older Valenti is gone", Kyle heard someone say.  
  
The men took Kyle out of the van. Kyle was still too tired to do anything.  
  
"You lied to us", the man in charge said.  
  
"They were here", Kyle replied.  
  
"So you warned them somehow"  
  
"How could I, I was in the van?"  
  
"Then how did your father disappear?"  
  
Ouch, Kyle didn't know how to answer that.  
  
"Well, how should I know that?"  
  
The man sighed and grabbed Kyle's hand, bending it behind Kyle's back. He put handcuff to Kyle's hands.  
  
"You know, I can get those things off easily ", Kyle said.  
  
"We know that. Did you think that we're going to let you keep your powers?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
Another man came near Kyle. Kyle looked at him. The man had a needle in his hand. Kyle tried to get away, but it was too late. The man gave him the shot. Whatever was in that needle, it made Kyle more tired than he was. Suddenly, Kyle's world went completely black.  
  
Michael stopped the van in the forest.  
  
"Okay, we need to figure out a plan", Max said.  
  
"Plan?" Michael asked.  
  
"To get Kyle away from the FBI", Max replied.  
  
"You heard what he said. He'll come back"  
  
"Michael, they're the FBI. They could've sealed his powers already."  
  
"Yeah, but like he said. We should just run. Leave him be."  
  
"How can you say that?"  
  
"It's just the way it is. We're on the run..."  
  
Max couldn't believe what Michael was saying. Kyle said the same thing as Michael, but still. Max couldn't leave Kyle behind.  
  
"We're going to get Kyle back" Max said.  
  
"But", Michael started.  
  
"No 'buts'. We're going to get him back."  
  
Michael sighed.  
  
"You make the orders here", he said quietly.  
  
(to be continued) 


	5. Part four

Part four – Trimming equipments ready, here she comes.

He knew he was trapped. He knew it was over. His life was going to end. The FBI thought he was an alien. He wasn't a real alien. Kyle opened his eyes. He was on a table, tied to the table, like some kind of freak. He tried to use powers, but he couldn't.

"Let me go!" Kyle yelled.

He didn't hear an answer. He knew they could hear and see him. He just didn't hear or see them. The door opened and a man in white coat came in. A black suited man came after him.

"Are we ready to start?" the black suited man asked.

"Yes sir. But I need to warn you. This process will burn the stuff from his blood. The stuff that got into him by the bullet"

"It doesn't matter. He can't run away."

"Understood, sir, I will start now."

Kyle felt fear. What were they going to do? Kyle looked at the men. He was scared, more that he had ever been. The man with white coat took a needle and came near Kyle.

"Go away! Don't come near me!" Kyle yelled.

"You don't need to be afraid. You won't die from this shot; Hopefully not, that is."

Kyle tried to get away, but he wasn't able to move. The man gave him the shot. Kyle felt himself dizzy, but after that he felt like he was burning from the inside. Kyle smirked, but couldn't help it. He started to scream. He couldn't handle it. It felt like he was burning from the inside. Kyle saw the black suited man grin. What was he trying to do?

"When that stops, start operation B," the man said.

"Yes sir!"

The man left the room, leaving Kyle and the white coated man alone. Kyle was still struggling in pain. The man watched him.

"Do you people enjoy watching others in pain?!" Kyle asked yelling.

The man just stood there watching Kyle. Kyle was almost at his limit when it stopped. Kyle took deep breaths and closed his eyes for awhile. He didn't know that the next thing he had to go through would be more painful.

----

A blonde girl walked in the FBI compound. She used her powers so make to guards sleep. She didn't kill them, she wasn't a killer anymore. Though she could kill everyone, except the man he was saving. She had heard that he was taken by the FBI. First she didn't believe it. But she had no choice. She had find out if it was true.

"Lady, you can't come in--"

She didn't stop. She used her powers on the man, and he fell asleep. 'No-one orders Tess Harding around', the girl said to herself. Tess opened the room where the white coated man was.

"Who are you?"

"I am here to take Kyle Valenti."

Kyle's eyes snapped open. He was tired, but he saw Tess. He tried to say her name, but he couldn't talk. The white coated man walked to Kyle and gave him another shot before Tess could react.

"What did you give him?"

The man didn't answer. Tess threw him across the room. The man was out of it. Tess walked to Kyle.

"Kyle, are you alright?"

"I-I can't move."

"I'm going to take you out of here"

Tess released Kyle and helped him stand up.

"Kyle, try to hang on. We are going to make it. "

"Why are you helping me?"

"Because I need to, okay? I just need to. "

Tess walked as fast as possible, helping Kyle at the same time. Kyle was too tired to move. Tess had a feeling that the shot the white coated man had given him wasn't helping the situation. Finally they got out. Tess mind warped the FBI-men and turned to Kyle.

"We are safe."

Kyle was on the ground. He looked blankly up to the sky. Tess walked to him and sat down next to him.

"I thought you were dead", Kyle said.

"I needed to make you believe I was", Tess replied.

"Why?"

"You thought I was a murderer."

Kyle turned his gaze to Tess. She looked at Kyle's bright blue eyes.

"You are a murderer, saving me doesn't change it."

"Kyle. I didn't save you because of that."

"Then why did you save me?"

"I saved you, because I love you."

Before Kyle could reply, Tess pressed her lips to Kyle's. Kyle didn't say anything, he blanked out.

----

"We need to find out where he is", Max said in the van.

"I know. I was there", Jim replied.

"But you were near us."

"That is because the compound is near us."

"Can you show us the way?"

Jim nodded and told Michael where to go. He started to drive once again. Maria was pale next to him. He just stared out of the window.

"What if something happens to him?" Maria asked.

"We just have to hope nothing does", Michael replied.

"But, he is an alien. They did many things to Max in the white room. How can we know they--"

"Maria, calm down. We are going to make it. "

But something told Maria that Michael was wrong. They arrived to the compound.

"Kyle is there" Michael said when he saw a figure on the ground.

"But why is he on the ground? And out, how did he get out?" Maria asked.

Michael stopped the van. The group almost ran to Kyle. He was awake and confused about everything that had happened.

"Kyle, are you okay?" Jim asked worried.

"I'm fine, just a little dizzy."

"How did you get out?" Michael asked.

"I don't know."

Kyle tried to get up but he fell to the ground again. Jim helped him up and hugged him.

"I'm glad that that you are safe."

Kyle smiled a little. He was still dizzy from the drug the man gave him. Kyle knew how he got out. But he had promised Tess that he wouldn't tell the others. Kyle was going to keep that promise. As soon as he knew how to use his powers he would teleport to Tess without anyone knowing where he was.

"Let's get out of here." Michael said.

Michael and Max helped Kyle into the van and Jim went to drive. They were safe for another day. Kyle slept in the back of the van, peacefully. He was thinking about the kiss and the promise he made.

"Kyle, don't tell anyone that I'm alive."

"Why?"

"I want to see you again. If you tell someone, they won't let you come to me."

"But if I use the powers--"

"Kyle, please."

"Okay."

Kyle opened his eyes. He saw Isabel looking at him.

"What?"

"You were talking in your sleep."

"Oh. What did I say?"

"You first asked why. Then you started something about powers and stopped and said okay. "

"It was just a dream."

Isabel sighed and Kyle turned away. He closed his eyes and fell asleep once again. Not knowing that sleeping wasn't a good idea.

(TBC)


	6. Part five

Part five - Truth always comes out in the end.  
  
They arrived to a motel, miles away from the motel they were. Max and Liz were alone in one room, Michael and Maria in the second. Isabel, Jim and Kyle shared the third room. In the third room Jim took the first bed, Isabel slept in the second and Kyle took the sofa again. This time he had no worried over dad. He was there with him, safe. And Tess, he was going to meet her soon. Kyle made sure that Isabel and his dad were asleep and took a deep breath. He closed his eyes and let himself relax. He started thinking about Tess. In few seconds he opened his eyes. Tess was standing there, waiting for him on a bench in a park. Her hair looked like gold in the sunshine. The sun was setting. Kyle knew the others were sleeping because of the long journey.  
  
"I have waited a long time for this. Ever since I came back to earth ", Kyle heard Tess say.  
  
Kyle walked to her and sat down next to her.  
  
"You knew I was going to come?"  
  
"No. I just wanted to believe so."  
  
Kyle turned to look at Tess.  
  
"So you would be here sitting even if I wasn't coming?" Kyle asked.  
  
Tess nodded. Kyle looked towards and looked as the birds were flying farther away. Summer was almost in the end, but the air was very hot.  
  
"So, why did you come?" Tess asked.  
  
"I wanted to talk to you."  
  
"Talk about what?"  
  
"You, me and how we are going to continue"  
  
Tess looked at him. He turned a smiled at her. Kyle was going to say something, but Tess interrupted him by putting her fingers to his lips. Kyle didn't say anything when Tess kissed his lips. He just closed his eyes and responded. Kyle smiled as he felt her hands around himself. He put his hands around Tess and pulled her closer. The sun went down, Tess and Kyle spent some time with each other.  
  
"Why can't I just leave and be with you, I'm sure they don't mind" Kyle asked.  
  
"You can't. Kyle, we just need to live with what we have. If we want to be together, we need to wait"  
  
"Wait. What if I say I can't wait? "  
  
"You have to"  
  
Tess pressed her lips to his. Kyle pulled away and looked into her eyes. Tess stared at his bright blue and beautiful eyes.  
  
"I need to go. They are waking me up. Morning is here anyway"  
  
"Do we meet again?"  
  
"Tomorrow, I will find you"  
  
Kyle left Tess there and started focusing on getting back to the  
motel.  
  
----  
  
"Kyle's been a sleep too long..." Isabel said.  
  
Jim tried to wake him up. Kyle opened his eyes and looked at his dad.  
  
"What?"  
  
"We were worried. You didn't wake up when we tried to wake you up but you didn't reply."  
  
"I was sleeping and now I'm awake. No worries"  
  
Kyle got up and walked to the shower. Isabel looked at Jim. Jim looked after his son a little confused. Kyle never acted like that.  
  
Days went by. They continued living in the motel. Kyle went to see Tess every night and no-one found out. Until one day Liz got another flash from Kyle when Kyle was sleeping on the couch. The others were gathering to Isabel's, Jim's and Kyle's room, to discuss about what to do next and Liz was trying to wake Kyle up when she got the flash.  
  
"Liz what's wrong?" Max asked.  
  
"Tess is back"  
  
"What?" Michael asked.  
  
"She's with Kyle right now. They have been seeing each other a long time."  
  
"What? I can't believe this" Max said.  
  
"Let's talk about this in another room. We don't know if Kyle hears, if he does maybe he'll tell Tess" Michael said.  
  
No-one said anything even if they all didn't think that Kyle could hear or tell Tess. Everyone left the room, leaving Michael behind. Isabel turned to look at him.  
  
"Go. I will deal with him when he wakes up"  
  
"Michael..."  
  
"Go"  
  
Isabel hesitated but left the room. Michael looked at Kyle and sat down to a chair, waiting for him to wake up.  
  
---  
  
"We can't go on this way" Kyle whispered to Tess's ear.  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"We need to run away. They will find out about us"  
  
"I know. But you need to stay"  
  
They didn't talk much. They tried to between their kisses but it was hard. Kyle felt like something was wrong.  
  
"Tess. I need to go"  
  
"Why? They all are probably asleep" "No I forgot that today was meeting-evening"  
  
Tess opened her eyes and looked Kyle into his eyes.  
  
"Go"  
  
Kyle nodded and started disappearing. When he opened his eyes he saw Michael sitting in the chair.  
  
"Is the meeting over?" Kyle asked.  
  
"No, they are still discussing"  
  
"Where are they, I though they would be here"  
  
"They were, but then Liz got a flash about you so they changed room"  
  
"Flash about me?"  
  
Michael stood up.  
  
"Yeah, you and Tess to be honest"  
  
Kyle sat on the sofa. They found out. Kyle looked straight into Michael's eyes. Michael looked mad. Kyle didn't say anything. He waited for Michael to say something first.  
  
"She said you and Tess have met many times. True? "  
  
"Yes"  
  
"When did you start seeing her?"  
  
"Ever since she saved me from the FBI"  
  
Michael looked at Kyle confused but then he realized.  
  
"So she helped you. I should've known"  
  
Kyle stood up but Michael forced him back to sit with his powers. Kyle looked at him and closed his eyes. He teleported to the room's door and he was going to open the door but Michael stopped him.  
  
"I can see that you have a control over your powers"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"Why didn't you teleport our of the room"  
  
"It's something I can't do yet"  
  
Michael walked to Kyle.  
  
"Anyway, what makes you the leader here? I though Max was the leader" Kyle said.  
  
"I can take care of little wimps like you"  
  
Kyle shrugged and looked at his eyes. Michael shook his head.  
  
"You're a traitor if you see her again"  
  
Kyle looked confused. Traitor?  
  
"Michael", he started.  
  
"It's just the way it is"  
  
"There's no traitor's in earth. We don't live on Antar!"  
  
"Antar or not, you knew you had to tell if you saw that bch!"  
  
Kyle raised his hand and threw Michael across the room. Michael got up and Kyle forced him back down.  
  
"Don't talk like that. She's innocent. She killed Alex, but it was an accident"  
  
"Bull"  
  
Kyle used his powers on Michael. Michael moaned in pain.  
  
"You've gone mad Valenti."  
  
Kyle didn't listen. He didn't even hear when Max came into the room and behind him. Max put his finger on Kyle's neck and put Kyle asleep. Michael felt a relief and Kyle fell to the floor.  
  
"Thanks, Maxwell. He is over the edge" Michael said from the floor.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"I just said thing about Tess and he went mad"  
  
Maria ran over to Michael and helped him up. Jim looked at Kyle who was unconscious on the floor. Max and Jim took Kyle from the floor and placed him on the sofa.  
  
"What are we going to do now?" Isabel asked.  
  
"We are going to watch Kyle so he can't go to Tess" Max replied.  
  
"How do we know he isn't with Tess right now? With those powers--"  
  
"We will know. If he doesn't wake normally when we try to wake him up, he's with her"  
  
Isabel sighed and nodded. Everything was fine until today. Why did things have to change?  
  
(TBC) 


End file.
